leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY087
* Closed * * }} The Tiny Caretaker! (Japanese: ユリーカお世話です！甘えん坊のチゴラス！！ the Caretaker! The Spoiled !!) is the 87th episode of the , and the 886th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 10, 2015, in Canada on October 24, 2015, and in the United States on October 31, 2015. Blurb Team Rocket has gotten their hands on a little Tyrunt, with plans to get it to evolve into a powerful Tyrantrum. It manages to escape by jumping from their balloon into a river, where it gets stuck in some rocks. Bonnie finds it and frees it, and the two of them begin to bond, while their friends watch in amazement. But Clemont can’t quite understand what a Tyrunt would be doing out there in the wild... Determined as ever, Team Rocket grabs Tyrunt, Bunnelby, Dedenne, and Bonnie! Everyone soon gets free, and Bonnie comes up with a fun plan to defeat the hapless trio. A fierce battle ensues, Tyrunt evolves into Tyrantrum, and it’s blast-off time once again! When Bonnie learns that Tyrantrum comes from the Pokémon Fossil Research Lab and already has a Trainer, she sadly realizes that it can’t travel with her. Tears are shed as Bonnie says goodbye to her new friend, but she promises to come back someday for a visit, and our heroes’ journey continues. Plot The episode opens up at night. kidnaps a sleeping . While Jessie, James, and are in their hot air balloon trying to get away with Tyrunt, Tyrunt wakes up. Jessie introduces the trio to Tyrunt as its Trainers. Tyrunt responds by using on Jessie, thus destroying her hair. The Team Rocket balloon becomes unsteady and Tyrunt falls into a river. The scene cuts to and sleeping in their tents. wakes up thirsty, and she grabs her water bottle to find there is no water in it, thus she goes to the lake and refills her bottle. She finds the Tyrunt stuck between two rocks and helps get it unstuck, but both fall into the water. The hood of Bonnie's Tyrantrum pajamas falls over her face, and Tyrunt looks at her intently. At daybreak, Bonnie wakes up , who is surprised to see Tyrunt. Ash confirms Tyrunt's identity on the Pokédex. Tyrunt quickly warms up to Bonnie, who begins taking care of it - gently scolding it for misbehavior, brushing its fur collar, feeding it, cleaning its teeth and teaching it manners. remarks that Bonnie is taking care of Tyrunt like a parent would for her child, while Clemont notes that Tyrunt must have became interested in Bonnie since she's wearing her Tyrantrum pajamas. Later, Tyrunt plays hide-and-seek with Bonnie, , Dedenne and Bunnelby with holes Bunnelby dug. As they run down a dirt path, Tyrunt suddenly falls into a pit trap; Bonnie, Dedenne and Bunnelby are quickly trapped in a net as well trying to get it out. Team Rocket pulls them up with their balloon, and before Ash and the others can give chase James covers their escape with a smokescreen. In a clearing, Bonnie defiantly declares that Tyrunt and her are now friends and refuse to cooperate with Team Rocket. As she and Team Rocket argue, Tyrunt uses its strength to break free, and all of them manage to escape with Bunnelby digging out an escape tunnel too small for Team Rocket to pursue them through. Later, Bonnie and the Pokémon mess with Team Rocket using a bunch of freshly dug holes and playing the hide-and-seek game from earlier, wearing Team Rocket out. As Tyrunt tires out, the group takes a break and have a drink alongside a river. Bonnie expresses her wish for Tyrunt to travel together with her. Team Rocket shows up again, and the group runs into a nearby cave to hide. Meanwhile, Ash's Noibat and continue to search for Bonnie. Emerging into the open, Bonnie and the others help Tyrunt scale a rock formation, thinking they've escaped Team Rocket, only for the villains to show up. James sends Inkay in for a which Bunnelby intercepts with its , but Jessie orders Gourgeist to tie it up with and defeats Bunnelby with . Dedenne also gets knocked out by Inkay's . Team Rocket grabs Tyrunt with a retractable claw from their balloon and takes off. Bonnie grabs on trying to free Tyrunt, but Team Rocket deploys another claw to pull her off and flings her. Bunnelby and Dedenne are horrified as Bonnie plummets through the air. Agitated by this, Tyrunt evolves into and breaks free with its increased strength, catching Bonnie and landing safely. From afar, two s in a jeep witness the evolution, and Bonnie's friends catch up to her. Ash scans Tyrantrum on his Pokédex. Annoyed, Team Rocket deploys another claw and chases them, trying to grab their Pokémon. At Bonnie's command, Tyrantrum bites through the new claw easily and sends Team Rocket blasting off with Fire Fang. Bonnie begs Clemont to let her keep Tyrantrum, and Serena supports the idea since Bonnie bonded so well with Tyrunt. Clemont relents, but as he tosses a Poké Ball it collides with Tyrantrum and fails to activate. Bonnie wonders if the Ball is broken, but Clemont uneasily explains that the Poké Ball failed to work because Tyrantrum already has a Trainer. The scientists, driving up to the group, confirm this, explaining that they and Tyrantrum come from the Pokémon Fossil Research Lab. They thank the group for taking care of Tyrantrum; the others point out that Bonnie solely took care of it. The scientists invite the group to visit the lab as thanks. Bonnie, knowing that parting ways with Tyrantrum is inevitable, remains silent. At the lab, Clemont and Ash are excited to see live and , while Bonnie continues to sulk. The scientists finally bring the group to the Tyrunt and Tyrantrum enclosure where all the other specimens are living in one happy group. Clemont and Serena gently inform Bonnie that it's time to say goodbye. Relenting, Bonnie gives Tyrantrum one final brushing, reminding it to be on its best behavior and giving the brush to the scientists, telling them that Tyrantrum loves having its fur brushed. Unable to hold it in, Bonnie runs to Serena, crying. Tyrantrum walks up to her, saying goodbye, and Bonnie manages to send it off with a smile. The group leaves the laboratory as the episode ends, with Bonnie promising to visit Tyrantrum one day, knowing that they'll always be friends. Major events * tries and fails to capture a for to take care of, due to it already belonging to someone else. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( s'; multiple; one evolves) * ( s'; ×4; one newly evolved; debut) * (×2) * (×2) Trivia * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on, and is read by, . * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * Due to Mariya Ise's maternity leave, Mika Kanai takes over the voice of Bonnie, a change that will last for 14 episodes. * This is the first Pokémon Quiz segment, as well as the first of any guessing game segments, to feature a Pokémon whose identity isn't revealed. The same goes with the decoy card which was not revealed as well. ** However, the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the dub reveals the Pokémon's identity as . * , Bonnie, and narrate the preview for the next episode. * Jessie's Wobbuffet does not appear in this episode. * Bonnie does not wear her regular outfit for the majority of this episode. * An instrumental of Be a Hero is used as an insert song during Tyrunt's Evolution. * This episode marks the return of 's pitfall trap since Danger, Sweet as Honey!. Errors * After saving from being stuck between some rocks, Bonnie's ponytail is missing. * In one scene, one of Tyrunt's horns is colored the same way as its head instead of orange. * After the scientists find out the missing Tyrunt has evolved into a Tyrantrum, the older scientist is seen driving the jeep while the younger one is seen sitting next to him. However, in the next scene, they switch places, with the older scientist sitting next to the younger scientist, while the younger one is driving the jeep. File:XY087 error.png|Bonnie's missing ponytail File:XY087 error 2.png|Tyrunt's horn error Dub edits * The title card segment is read by Ash instead of Bonnie. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |th= |ru= |sv= |}} 087 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsu Kimura Category:Episodes directed by Fumio Maezono Category:Episodes animated by Hiroko Kuurube Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Sakai Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Die winzige Betreuerin! es:EP890 fr:XY087 it:XY086 ja:XY編第87話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第86集